


Posit

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [496]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's dead and he's left a letter for Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/09/2000 for the word [posit](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/09/posit).
> 
> posit  
> To assume as real or conceded.  
> To propose as an explanation; to suggest.  
> To dispose or set firmly or fixedly.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #193 When/While I'm gone.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Posit

_Dear Jethro,_

_If you're reading this, then I've bit the big one. I know it's going to be tough, but when I'm gone I want you to remember I love you. I also want to know you're happy._

_To that end, I've left you five hundred thousand dollars to do whatever you want with. My lawyer will give you all the details you need to gain access to the money. I hope that you'll use it to design that dream house that we always talked about._

_But most of all don't fill that dream house with sadness just because I'm gone. Make new friends, find a new lover, build happy memories in that dream house. I'll be watching over you and I'll know if you don't follow through on my wishes._

_Always yours,  
Tony DiNozzo_

Gibbs clutched the letter the lawyer had handed him to his chest as he broke down in tears. He had never posited that Tony would go first. He would miss Tony more than he could ever say. He wasn't sure he knew how to go on, but he'd try and do so anyway. He wanted Tony to smile when Tony watched over him from wherever Tony was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
